Baka Tantei Ouji
by Ryuga Hideki Dasward
Summary: RiseNao Rise yang awalnya hanya ingin mengajak naoto untuk menginap dirumah nya namun sesuatu terjadi Warning Yuri ! Suck at summary as always .


** Persona 4 bukan milik saya ~ ! **

**Pairing RiseNao ! **

**Rate : T**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! **

**Gpp kok walaupun ga di RnR**

* * *

[ Yasogami Highchool Class ]

.

.

.

Naoto menguap sambil menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya ' Membosankan .. ' . Naoto meletakkan kepala nya diatas meja dan mulai menutup matanya . Rise tiba-tiba berjalan ke belakang bangku naoto dan menyenderkan kepala nya ke punggung naoto .

" Uwaaa ! " Naoto kaget dan tersentak berdiri , ia membalikan badan nya terliat Perempuan berambut merah itu tersenyum kepada nya .

Rise mengambil topi naoto dan memakai nya , lalu ia meletakkan 2 jari kearah jidat naoto " Ufufufu, Ne . . Naoto-kun . Setelah pulang sekolah mau kah kau berkunjung ke rumah ku ? aku sendiri hari ini . Kalau bisa menginap lah "

" ke…kembalikan ! " Naoto mengacuhkan pertanyaan rise dan hanya terfokus untuk mengambil kembali topi nya . Rise tiba-tiba memasang muka sedih karena dikacangin (?) .

" eh ? " Naoto hanya mengedipkan mata nya , naoto merasa bersalah

" Eh , ma..maksud ku.. baiklah tentu . Mungkin aku bisa meminta izin kepada kakek ku nanti , jadi kembalikan topi ku , kujikawa-san " Naoto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan nya meminta topinya.

Rise mengembalikan topi nya dan memakai kan nya ke kepala naoto . " arigatou , detective prince " Rise memeluk tangan naoto dan mengapit nya ke antara belahan dada rise . Wajah naoto tiba-tiba memerah , ia dapat merasakan detak jantung nya .

" kujikawa-san.. hentikan, teman-teman akan melihat kita " Naoto menutup wajah nya dengan topi nya . Rise meliat ke arah sekeliling dan terliat banyak teman-teman nya meliat kearah nya . Rise tersentak melepas tangan naoto dan beranjak ke tempat duduk nya dan menahan malu .

Naoto menghela nafas dan duduk di tempat duduknya . Lalu ia tersenyum sedikit karena meliat wajah rise yang merah padam .

#TimeSkip After School#

" Hwa ~ Perpisahan memang menyedihkan kecuali berpisah dengan pelajaran " Yosuke berteriak sambil berlari-lari di lapangan . Narukami , Chie , Yukiko tertawa atas ucapan atau kata mutiara teman yang aneh itu .

" Minna ~ ! Senpai-tachi ~ ! " Rise berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Naoto dan bertemu dengan Team nya . " Hah ~ Hanamura-senpai , kau sangat benci dengan pelajaran kah ? " Naoto bertanya sambil menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yosuke menghampiri naoto dan meletakkan jari telunjuk nya kehidung naoto " Attari ~ ( benar ) " Yosuke melemparkan tas nya ke atas . Dan jatuh ke atas kepala Narukami . " oi .. yosuke .." aura narukami terliat sangat menyeramkan . Narukami menendang punggung hanamura , hanamura pun hampir memeluk naoto yang ada di depan nya .

Sebelum di peluk oleh yosuke , Rise menarik naoto ke pelukan nya . Hanamura berakhir nya dengan posisi faceground (?) . Narukami dan lain-lain selain naoto tertawa meliat wajah hanamura yang penuh dengan tanah . ' Kujikawa-san , melindungi ku ? ' pikir naoto .

" Kujikawa-san , melindungi ku ? .. itu kah yang ada di pikiran mu , naoto-kun ? " Rise berbisik ke telinga Naoto , Naoto hanya membelalakan matanya . ' ke..kenapa bisa tau ?! ' Rise mencium pipi naoto ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat nya . Muka naoto memerah.

Chie melihat kearah naoto dan mengangkat sebelah alis nya " eh? Naoto kenapa wajah mu memerah ? sedang demam kah ? " Yang lain nya pun meliat kearah naoto dan rise .

" eh? .ti… Umfh " Naoto belom sempat menjawabnya karena rise membekap mulut nya . " ah , chie senpai . Iya , Naoto-kun sedang demam jadi boleh kami duluan ? " Chie mengangguk dan yang lain nya juga ikut melambaikan tangan nya .

Rise membungkukkan badan nya , dan menarik tangan naoto bersama nya . Naoto hanya bisa berpasrah dan mengikuti rise. Setelah sudah agak jauh dari sekolah nya . Rise tiba-tiba berhenti , naoto mengangkat sebelah alis nya .

" Ada apa Kujikawa-san ? " Naoto meliat kearah wajah rise , terliat rise sedang menangis .

' Apa..apa yang membuat nya menangis ? ' Naoto mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celananya , segera mengusapkan mata nya . Rise tiba-tiba memegang baju naoto dan menariknya , sampai semua kancing nya terlepas ( **Gaya baju naoto sekarang mirip yu ) rise mempepetkan naoto ke dinding dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada naoto.

Naoto tersentak kaget karena ulah rise, naoto menghela nafasnya dan membelai rambut rise . " kujikawa-san , kamu kenapa ? " Rise mengangkat wajah nya dan mengelap air matanya dengan tangan nya . " tidak apa-apa , maafkan aku Naoto-kun "

Rise menarik tangan naoto dan segera berlari kearah rumah rise lagi . Naoto tetap heran dan lagi seragam nya juga rusak karena rise . Setelah sampai di rumah rise , rise mengajak naoto ke kamar nya .

Rise menaruh tas nya diatas meja dan menghadap kearah naoto " Naoto-kun , soal seragam mu .maaf. " Rise membungkukkan badan nya . Naoto menghela nafas nya " tidak apa-apa , tapi kau harus jelaskan kenapa kujikawa-san menangis tadi "

" aku tidak apa-apa naoto-kun , aku hanya senang karena kau bisa menginap hari ini "

" Kujikawa-san , kau sedang berbohong ? " Ucap naoto sambil menatap mata rise . Tatapan nya sangat dalam sehingga rise hanya bisa terdiam . Rise mendekati naoto lalu memegang kedua pipi naoto . Naoto memejamkan matanya dan berjalan ke belakang .

Namun rise tetap mendekat kearah naoto sehingga , naoto tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ada dinding di belakangnya . Rise lalu tersenyum sinis .

" Kuji…kawa…san ? " Naoto merasa ketakutan saat meliat rise yang ada di hadapan nya . Perlahan rise mendekati wajah naoto, mata nya bertemu dengan mata naoto . " Baka ne ~ , naoto-kun kau tau kenapa aku meminta mu kesini ? "

Naoto terdiam sebentar " itu karena kujikawa-san yang meminta – umf " mulut naoto terbungkam lagi namun kini karena bibir rise yang menahan bibir naoto . Dengan kata lain , berciuman ( Yu don sey ) .

Rise memutuskan ciumannya sebelum naoto kehabisan nafas nya . " ufufufu , naoto-kun .. ternyata berciuman dengan mu lebih nyaman ya " .

" hah..hah…berarti..ini bukan first kiss mu ..hah.. ? " Nafas naoto masih terengah-engah , wajah nya pun memerah . padahal bagi naoto , ciuman tadi ialah first kiss nya . Rise mengangguk .

Setelah nafas naoto mulai stabil , rise kembali mencium bibir naoto dan kali ini naoto membalas nya . Rise menarik kepala naoto untuk memperdalam ciumannya , naoto hanya bisa mendesah pelan . Lidah rise mulai bermain dengan lidah naoto tapi naoto tidak membalas nya karena ia belum berpengalaman .

Kali ini naoto yang melepaskan ciumannya karena kedua kaki naoto melemas dan berakhir dengan pose duduk . Terliat rambut naoto yang acak-acakan , kancing seragam yang hampir copot semua dan saliva yang mengalir dari bibir naoto .

" kujikawa-san .. "

" Ya ? " Rise duduk di samping naoto , meletakan kepala naoto ke bahu nya .

Naoto memejamkan mata nya " akhirnya Aku dipilih menjadi penjaga UKS untuk tahun ini dan aku akan memakai baju yang sama seperti shadow ku "

Rise mengangkat sebelah alisnya , merasa heran kenapa naoto berbicara ngawur seperti itu . Dan mengetahui bahwa naoto sudah mulai tertidur pulas . Rise membawa naoto ke ranjang nya dan membaringkan nya , rise pun ikut berbaring di sampingnya .

' Pada akhirnya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku , naoto-kun .. iie , baka ouji-san ' rise menarik selimut dan ikut tidur .

* * *

Masih bingung antara mau dilanjutin atau nggak .

Tapi kyak'a sih dilanjutin walau kurang peminat nya ~ !

Jaa Matane ~ :D


End file.
